


Fünf Dinge über Carmillas Mutter (und eine Sache über Carmilla)

by elektra121



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Vampires, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge, Yuletide Treat, five things
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie der Titel schon sagt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fünf Dinge über Carmillas Mutter (und eine Sache über Carmilla)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychoPomposity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPomposity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Things about Carmilla's Mother (and one Thing about Carmilla)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828120) by [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121). 



**Carmilla hatte nie zuvor jemanden so Beeindruckenden gesehen.**  
Die Dame, die sie auf dem Ball getroffen hatte, war nicht mehr jung zu nennen. Oder schön (gutaussehend für ihr Alter, vielleicht) - aber ihre Augen durchdrangen jede Maskerade, ihr Lächeln war messerscharf (als ob es blutige Wunden schneiden könnte), und jedes ihrer Worte berauschte wie schwerer Wein. Ihr Parfüm roch nach den auserlesensten Gewürzen, ihre Bewegungen waren die einer Tänzerin, ihr Lachen klang in den Ohren nach wie Musik - sogar die Luft, die sie umgab, schien erfüllt von knisternder Elektrizität.  
Kein Mann konnte je hoffen, an diese Göttin heranzureichen. Es war ganz und gar lächerlich, sich vorzustellen, Carmilla würde einen Mann haben wollen, wenn sie solch eine Mutter bekommen konnte. 

**Carmilla hatte nie zuvor jemanden so Kluges gesprochen.**  
Mutter unterrichtete sie, wie eine Katze es mit ihren Jungen tun würde: zunächst ein Opfer vor deren Augen töten, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie man dabei vorgehen musste. Danach halbtote Beute mitbringen und überwachen, wie der Nachwuchs ihr den Garaus machte. Dann die Jungen mitnehmen und zusammen beim Schein des Mondes auf Jagd gehen. Und zum Schluss ihnen die Freiheit geben, sich selbst Beute zu suchen und selbstständig zu jagen.  
Es schien kein Ende all der Dinge zu geben, die Mutter wusste - über Länder und Sitten und Sprachen und die Natur und alle Künste, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte (sogar einige, die Carmilla sich bis dahin nicht einmal hatte vorstellen können).  
Kein Mensch auf der Welt konnte es mit soviel Wissen aufnehmen - aber natürlich nicht, denn Mutter war ja kein Mensch. 

**Carmilla hatte nie zuvor jemanden so Gebieterisches gekannt.**  
Sie selbst war eine Gräfin gewesen, und eine stolze noch dazu; jetzt aber verlangte es sie, sich jedem Willen ihrer Mutter zu beugen, jedem Wink zu gehorchen, jedem Wort zu folgen. Es war ein dunkles Begehren, das tief in ihr brannte; eines, das sie zuvor nicht gekannt hatte und von dem unklar blieb, womit genau Mutter es in ihr entzündet hatte. Sie sehnte sich geradezu schmerzhaft danach, von jedem zu trinken, von dem Mutter es ihr befahl - und danach selbst von ihr getrunken zu werden.  
Ach, so salzig-süße, beißende und köstliche Erfüllung - nichts auf der ganzen weiten Welt konnte dem gleichkommen, groß und voller Wunder, und unbegreiflicher als sie sich jemals hätte erdenken können. 

**Carmilla hatte nie zuvor von jemandem mit so ausgesuchtem Geschmack gehört.**  
Mutter biss fast nie Männer. Ihrer - und später auch Carmillas Meinung - nach war der Geschmack von Mädchen unvergleichlich. Selbst wenn sie so herrlich verschieden schienen, waren sie sich doch im Grunde alle so ähnlich. Niedliche, feine Wesen der Natur, zarte Blumen und aromatische Himbeeren, die allesamt nur darauf warteten, dass eine Hand sie pflückte und ein Mund sie schmeckte; nie hätte eine gegen einen Angriff aufbegehrt. Und jede hatte ihre ganz eigene Schönheit und ihre jeweiligen Neigungen - die eine stickte gern, die andere las Shakespeare, die einen küssten freimütig, die anderen waren schüchtern.  
Manche Leute bildeten sich etwas auf ihren Weingeschmack ein, und wieviel sie von Anbaugebieten verstanden - Mutter konnte Nationalitäten aus einem Mundvoll Blut herausschmecken, und es wäre ihr nie auch nur in den Sinn gekommen, damit anzugeben. 

**Carmilla hatte nicht geahnt, dass es jemanden geben könnte, der ihr so weh tat.**  
Es hatte nichts mit den exotischen kleinen Spielchen zu tun, die Mutter von Zeit zu Zeit zu spielen pflegte - sie taten auf angenehme Weise weh, scharf, makellos, köstlich. Sie war beinahe schon süchtig danach, denn immer dann fühlte sie sich als etwas ganz Besonderes, geschätzt, über alles geliebt. Und es war auch nicht so, als ob Mutter mit Absicht grausam gewesen wäre.  
Aber der Schmerz, den Carmilla fühlte, wenn sie mit ansehen musste, wie Mutter Matzka küsste (oder noch andere Dinge mit ihr tat); als sie wirklich verstanden hatte, dass sie selbst niemals den Platz in Mutters Herzen einnehmen konnte, den Matzka innehatte - es war eine Qual, die hässlich war, grauenhaft, unerträglich. Und unendlich.

***  
Laura war völlig anders als Mutter.  
Sie war so hübsch wie gesunde junge Mädchen es eben sind; mehr oder weniger durchschnittlich, also. Sie wusste nichts von den Geheimnissen der Nacht und der Natur, eigentlich war sie sogar ziemlich weltfremd, um ehrlich zu sein. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts Beeindruckendes an sich, sie war nicht gebieterisch oder schätzte die verfeinerte Lebensart - und, du liebe Güte, hin und wieder konnte sie wirklich dickköpfig sein und einem auf die Nerven gehen.  
Es war ganz und gar nicht einzusehen. Und trotzdem hatte es nie jemanden gegeben, der Carmilla so lieb geworden wäre. Sie musste einfach ihr gehören.  
 **Denn Carmilla konnte recht gut auch eine Mutter sein.**


End file.
